Takeshi's Teacher
Takeshi's Teacher (Name Unknown) is a recurring character from the Hajime no Ippo: Gaiden - The Naniwa Tiger Side Story and a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She was the homeroom teacher of Sendō Takeshi a year before Takeshi turned to a professional boxer. Later, Sendo asked her to watch over his his grandma while he was in Mexico. Background The Naniwa Tiger Side Story Takeshi's teacher first appeared in a home meeting with Takeshi's grandmother. She inquired about Sendō's goals in life and revealed that a career involving fighting may not be such a bad thing in his case. Her only desire was that he go on from middle school to high school. She met him on the roof of the school one day. She pointed out that his attendance was improving, although he still arrived late. He asked her, "What does it mean to be strong?" She believed everyone had a different answer for that, and becoming an adult, getting a job, and working hard was part of hers. When he announced his intention to go to high school, she eagerly hugged him and said that was part of being strong too. At this point, she and Sendō have a familial rapport. However, he got into a fight soon after, and he was sent to the police station as a result. She arrived at the police station and begged him why he had not simply called the police or a teacher for help. Sendō simply stated that it was his responsibility to help his friends, and asked her not to apply any "adult logic to it". She then announced that she was retiring soon because she, too, had to help a member of her family; "adult circumstances". She was trying to help Sendō in her last few days because he was the only student with questionable grades in the class. After that she would not be able to help him anymore. Sendō just walks away, telling her to leave whenever. She reappeared once more following Sendō's fight against 35 high schoolers. Now that she was retired, she does not scold him, but instead gave him a kiss and wished him good luck finding someone who could answer his question of what it means to be strong. History Part II Seeking Heights Arc After she was running late for her meet up with Sendō Takeshi and Makunouchi Ippo outside of Kōrakuen Hall, she found Ippo signing autographs for a line of people. She went up to introduce herself to Ippo, but he thought she also wanted an autograph until she mentioned "Takeshi-kun" name. Ippo realized she was Sendō's middle school teacher, and he apologized to her since he was expecting a man.She told Ippo that she was a Contemporary Studies Teacher at a middle school in Osaka, and she said Sendō was quite a handful back then. She proceed to talk about what Sendō was like in the past. She mentioned that she always used to worry on how Sendō would turn out since the police had to be called in more than once. She added that Sendō wouldn't be caged in by social norms, or rules didn't dictate his life, and he lived truer to himself than anyone she known. She thanked Ippo, since she also attended Ippo vs Sendō's JBC title match at Kōrakuen Hall. Even though Sendō looked frustrated and in pain, she could tell that he was having a lot of fun too. She believed that Sendō finally met someone who understood him, and was Sendō's friend. Later while she was waiting with Ippo, Sendō arrived. Ippo mentioned learned a lot about Sendō growing up, where Ippo joked that "Takeshi-kun" was a good boy. She told Ippo that she was embarrassed to admit it, but Sendō was her favorite student. Sendō was pissed with Ippo, started to yell at him for being the reason he needed to rewrite his plans, which Ippo didn't understand what he was talking about. Sendō's teacher yelled at Sendō , and lectured him that his first instinct was to resort of violence, despite doing the things for the right reason, while Ippo tried not to laugh as he heard that. Ippo, Sendō , and his teacher decided to head to Coffee Shop Hearns. Sendō's Teacher believed it had been a while since they last meet. When Ippo asked if he should just leave, but Sendō told him not to worry. Sendō's Teacher apologizes for being late, since she was busy at work, and she wondered why Sendō contacted her out of the blue. Ippo mentioned it must be tough being a Middle School Teacher, but Sendō noted that she is no longer a teacher. He heard that she got divorced, and quit teaching after she started drinking a little too much, and tried to hang tough. He mentioned he got it from his Grandma, where he heard that she just sits like a statue in a restaurant all day, and not talk to anyone. Ippo tried to leave, but Sendō forced him to sit. She wonders if that was why he called her here, but Sendō told her that he doesn't care about the past. He then told Ippo to punch him, but Ippo didn't want to. Sendō forced him to punch, by telling him he will punch him instead if he did not. Sendō thrown a punch, while Ippo countered it and sent Sendō flying by knocking over some chairs and tables. He got up bleeding, and told her that to that he wanted her to live at his place. She and Ippo were shocked, where Ippo believed Sendō was asking for marriage. But Sendō told Ippo to shut up, since he got him all bloodied up and complained that Ippo thrown a counter at him despite asking to get punched. He asked to get an answer, and Sendō's teacher walked toward him. As she was about to reply, Ippo stopped her where he thought if Sendō wanted to ask for marriage, it should be done at a quiet or fancier place, besides asking for marriage after a long time a part was wrong. Sendo thrown a punch at Ippo, and told him to be quiet. Sendō's Teacher wanted to wipe of the blood on Sendo, and to hear a full explanation on it. Sendō announced that he was planning to go to Mexico in the future. He wasn't for sure at first, but after today, he made up his mind on it. He added that it wasn't for just a few days, it could be as much as a month, where his room will be empty. He was scared to leave his grandma alone when he was away. Sendō known that she was real old, where it wouldn't surprised anyone if her time was up. Since his grandma dedicated her life to bring him up, he felt that he need to be there at the end. He hated if something happened while he wasn't around. If she sent one word, he will come flying back for it. He believed that his teacher always got along with his grandma too. Sendō asked if she would help. He told if she was worried about being alone, he could always send one of his underlings to keep an eye out.Ippo started to make a joke about it until the police arrived with guns drawn. The coffee shop employee told the police that Sendō and Ippo was fighting. The police told them not to move, but Sendō knocked open the window and carried his teacher as he ran away while he yelled at Ippo to do the same. Ippo told Sendō not to mention his name since Pro Boxers causing trouble was a news worthy event. After they managed run away clean and clear, Ippo complained about the situation, when Sendō argued with him since he didn't see it as a big deal. His teacher started laugh about it since she thought Sendō has grown up, but he hadn't really changed. Sendō decided to take the last train home, since he trusted Ippo to take her home safe. As he left, he told them that he planned to head to Mexico once his hand was healed. She felt embarrassed after she split up with her ex-husband, so she had to quit teaching. She told Ippo it was still an issue, even though she talked to the police about it. Ippo realised that was why Sendō told him to walk her home. The teacher remembered Sendō when he was younger, where he mentioned that he won't turn a blind eye or deaf ear to someone who needed his help. Ippo thought Sendō wanted to help her. She wanted to know why Sendō was going to Mexico. Ippo believed it was his fault, where Sendō caught a glimpse of someone that a lot more strong. If Sendō defeated that person, then he will have a shot at the Strongest Man in the Entire World. Part III Towards a Resolution Arc Takeshi's Teacher after moving back to Osaka, when she found a job at a cram school, she decided to check in and say hello to Sendō's grandma. When she arrived at Sendō's Shop, Sendō 's grandma remembered her, and she mistakenly believed that was going to be Sendō's wife, where she could now die with out any worries. When Takeshi's Teacher tried to explain things, Sendō 's grandma kept on talking until Sendō arrived and stopped her. Sendō mentioned he came straight from the gym after he got her message, while Sendō's grandma yelled at him for hitting her in front of his wife. Sendō explained that she was not his wife, only to look after her, but Sendō's grandma felt that she was in great shape. Sendō took her a little bit away to explain things, where Sendō 's grandma started to act weak after a bit. The Teacher arrived, and told her to stop since wasn't that funny. She promised Sendō that she would check in on her every day while he was away. As Sendō's grandmother and teacher were about to head inside the Takeshi's family store, a group of people headed toward the store and got into a guarding position around the store when Sendō gave the signal. Hoshi Hiroyuki, who led the people to help guard the store while Sendō left for Mexico, explained that while they appear to be thugs, they each had a cat symbol made by Sendō to prove that they were an ally. While Sendō's grandmother detested the idea due to their appearance would scare the customers, the teacher believed that she should go back to Tokyo now that she was not needed due to the group. Not wanting his teacher to leave, Sendō quickly dispersed the group, leaving his teacher to remember how her popular former student went from a problem child to a true hero. As Sendō began to leave for Mexico, his teacher was worried about how he will communicate with the Mexicans. Hoshi then claimed that he will go with him as he knows English, however the teacher was still worried due to Mexicans spoke Spanish and not English. Appearance Takeshi's teacher is slender and young-looking, though her age is not elaborated upon. Her hair is shoulder length with bangs hanging around the sides of her face, and is a light color, probably brown. Her eyes are also a light color. Her wardrobe consists of a conservative shirt of some sort (a sweater or jacket), a skirt, and heels on one occasion and heeled boots on another. Personality Takeshi's teacher has a genial personality, as she is shown smiling and encouraging Sendou frequently throughout her appearance. Her attitude toward Sendou is also recurrently flirtatious, though there is negligible evidence that she was sexually attracted to him; Sendou was, at the time, only thirteen or fourteen years old. It is implied that she is the only person who sticks out for him during his middle school years, much like how Sawamura's teacher stuck out for Sawamura during his early days. She encourages him to go to high school, regardless of what he wanted to do in life, but also admits that he is good at fighting. Ippo, Sendo, and Sendo's teacher.png Gallery Manga Scenes= Takeshi's_Teacher.png Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - 001.png Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - 002.png Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - Arrivng for meeting.png Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - Introduction.png|Introduction Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - lecturing Sendo.png|Lecturing Sendo Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - Spotting Ippo.png|Spotting Ippo Takeshi's Teacher - Manga - Thanking Ippo.png| Thanking Ippo Takeshi's Teacher and Ippo - Manga - Ippo told her Sendo was trying to help her.png|Ippo told her Sendo was trying to help her Takeshi's Teacher and Ippo - Manga - Sendo arriving.png |-| Gaiden= Sendo's Teacher - Gaiden - Announced she is leaving.png|Announced she is leaving Sendo's Teacher - Gaiden - Defending Sendo.png| Defending Sendo Sendo's Teacher - Gaiden - First appearance.png|Sendo's Teacher First appearance. Sendo's Teacher - Gaiden - Noticing Sendo attending classesl.png|Noticing Sendo attending classes Sendo's Teacher - Gaiden - Trying to get Sendo to attend High School.png|Trying to get Sendo to attend High School. Sendo's Teacher and Sendo at police - Gaiden - yelling at Sendo.png|Yelling at Sendo for fighting Sendo's Teacher and Sendo on roof- Gaiden - Drawing in notebook.png|Drawing in notebook |-| At Coffee Shop Hearns= Ippo, Sendo, and Sendo's teacher.png Coffee Shop Hearns - Ippo punches.png Coffee Shop Hearns - Sendo attacks.png Coffee Shop Hearns - Sendo runs away.png Trivia *When Sendō Takeshi was in middle school he had a crush on her. Round 1021 (Page 15) *She might currently be Takeshi's potential love interest, as they have shown something more towards each other in the current storyline Round 1129 (Pages 13, 14, 15), as well as when Makunouchi Ippo said marriage her expression didn't change, and walked towards him saying she'll be there for help. Round 1129 (Page 4) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters with educational professions Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown